Switched
by silverwolf2002
Summary: The battle with the monstrous Gaea is over, but the demigods soon realized they have new problems. Especially the biggest one, have Percy and Leo switched bodies?
1. A little problem

Percy blinked open his eyes to the sound of beeping.

Great. He forgot to turn off the alarm clock.

With a groan, he stretched his hands up into the air, and stood up onto the floor of his cabin, Camp Jupiter. He turned to turn off the annoying beeping contraption, but... Was he... was he shorter?

And... and was his hand on fire?!

Percy had a strange feeling in his gut. The shortness, the fire, only one person alive could do that without hurting himself. Cautiously, he walked over to the shell adorned mirror next to a mini statue of Poseidon. He crossed his fingers, and closed his eyes. Please, please, please let him look like Percy...

Slowly he opened one eye at a time, and fell onto the floor, shocked by what he saw.

He was... he was...

Suddenly the door flew open and Frank came walking in.

Frank took one look at Percy and smiled.

"When did you get here, Leo Valdez?"

Leo Valdez woke up to a faint scratching, clanging noise. He yawned.

"Really, Festus? REALLY? Do you know what time it is?"

Festus took one look at him, and looked away.

Leo tilted his head.

"Festus? Are you mad at me? Are you still mad about that whole lemon soap incident?"

Festus glared, _dragons can glare?,_ at Leo and walked away.

Leo sighed. Honestly, it seemed like everybody was mad at Leo today. Festus, for cleaning him with lemon soap, which he _hates,_ and Calypso, for accidentally setting her suitcase on fire.

He paused. Calypso...Maybe _she_ would know what's up with Festus.

Leo grinned. "CALYPSO!" He hollered. He was answered by another clanging noise. He sighed. After 3 whole weeks, Calypso still hasn't given up on fixing her favorite birdbath, and refused to accept any help from Leo, who unlike Calypso, was a proffesional in making, and destroying stuff.

After sitting there for a while, Leo finally decided to get up and, sigh, do something. But as soon as he got up, Leo knew something was wrong.

Woah. Was he... was he taller? Leo had growth spurts before, but this, this was CRAZY. It's like he got infected by Frank's blessing thing!

Leo sighed and touched his neck...but what was on his neck? Were those beads? For Camp Half blood?

Leo breathed in deeply and counted the beads.

One, two, three, four, five. Five beads. Five beads representing five summers at camp HB.

Leo suddenly gasped. Didn't, didn't Percy go to camp HB for 5 summers before switching to camp Jupiter?

Wasn't _Percy_ around this tall?

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps from behind him. "Leo?"

Leo cursed under his breath. Calypso.

Calypso walked up to him. "You wanted someth..." She stopped midsentence and dropped everything in her arms with a loud crash.

"Oh my..."

Leo looked down.

" _Percy?"_

 _"_ NO! THIS CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!"

Percy stood up and glared at Frank. "I...you...Please tell me this is a joke! _Please!"_

Frank backed away slowly. "Um...look Leo...Are you...Are you okay?"

Percy took a sword from the rack on the wall. "No! I am not okay! AND DO NOT CALL ME LEO!"

Just then, Hazel walked in. "Hey Frank we need th..." She paused, just realizing that "Leo" was in the room. "Oh. Hi Leo! When did you..."

Something snapped inside of Percy's head. He tightened his grip on his sword, and swung it towards Hazel and Frank. "DO NOT CALL ME LEO! I'M PERCY JACKSON! NOT VALDEZ! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME..."

Frank stepped forwards, and attempted to wrestle the sword out of Leo, no, Percy's hand. But as Percy has been trained for a much more longer time than Frank, he easily flicked his hand and threw Frank off him, something Leo never could have done.

Frank landed on the floor and stared up at Percy with wide eyes. "When..How?" But Hazel stepped in front of Frank, and glared at him. "I can't believe you just did that, _Valdez!_ You could have hurt him! And since when could you do that?"

Percy dropped his sword on the floor. "Look I didn't mean to do that. I'm just angry and upset and...confused, okay? Something really weird just happened, so if you want to know what, can we please go outside, get Wise girl, and solve it please?"

Hazel opened her mouth and widened her eyes. " _Wise girl?_ You mean Annabeth? But thats what... Percy calls her!" Frank pushed himself off the floor and gaped at Percy. "Holy Ares! Percy?"

Percy smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever. (AN: I bet some of you have that song stuck in your head now. Whoops! :D)

He wordlessly walked past Hazel and Frank and stopped once he reached the forum. Hazel and Frank ran after him, panting. "Le..Percy. Will you please tell us what is going on?" Hazel grumbled. Percy grinned.

"No can do until Annabeth gets here!"

"You guys need me?"

Frank, Hazel and Percy all whirled around and stared at Annabeth. Frank looked at the cobblestone road. "Uh...yeah..Percy..."

Annabeth walked forwards and stopped in front of Percy. "Oh. Leo. Hi."

Percy sighed. "Look. This might be hard to believe but I'm actually..."

 _"PERCY JACKSON."  
_ A voice boomed from above.

All four of the demigods looked up and saw Calypso and...Percy? Riding on the back of Festus. Festus landed on the ground and looked at Percy. Calypso and...Percy(That was not the actual Percy, thank you very much) jumped off and stared at Percy.

The fake Percy pointed a... what was that, a screwdriver?, at Percy and sighed. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Percy sighed. "I..."

"Wait a minute! What is going on?"

Annabeth walked forwards and glared at both Percy/Leo's. Frank cleared his throat nervously. "Um, well Leo..."

Annabeth glared at Frank. "I don't mean that!"

"All I want to know... is what _Calypso,_ IS DOING WITH _PERCY!"_

Calypso glared at Annabeth. "You!"

Annabeth stepped forwards. "YOU!"

The Percy/Leo's exchanged glances.

Uh oh.


	2. Misunderstanding

_**Hey there! Silverwolf002 here. Some of you were wondering why Annabeth and Calypso are mad at each other so I just thought I would clear that up a bit. For those who read the series, you would know that Calypso cursed Annabeth, which probably doesn't make Annabeth like her a lot. As for Calypso? I mean, didn't she used to love Annabeth's boyfriend? She probably isn't Annabeth's biggest fan, even after she met Leo and all. But anyways, in this version, Calypso and Annabeth still haven't really "Sorted things through". Well enough of me already. Back to the story!**_

Leo sighed. Why was it impossible for him to have at least ONE normal day? They just got back from defeating Queen dirt face. Don't they deserve a little rest?

But noooo. Somebody just _had_ to switch him and Percy. And now Annabeth was glaring at him with those piercing gray eyes. Man, that girl really scares him.

Annabeth walked over to him and Calypso.

"I'm _still_ waiting for an answer, _Seaweed brain!_ What are you doing with this...this _witch?"_ Calypso took in a sharp breath.

Percy stepped forwards, nervously twirling his sword around. "Annabeth? Actually..."

Annabeth whirled around and faced Percy. "Look, _Valdez._ I have no idea what's going on, and I want answers. And of all people, I thought you would back me up! Don't _you_ want to know why your girlfriend is with my boyfriend?"

"Um actually..."

Annabeth shook her head. "No! I don't want to hear it!" She swung her head back to Leo.

"I can't believe you Percy. I just..." Her voice wavered. "I just can't."

Calypso cautiously stepped towards her. "Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding..."

Annabeth took out her dragon bone sword and pointed it towards Calypso. "No! I had enough of _you!_ So just _shut up!"_

Until this moment, Leo had been staring at the three people arguing, still in shock. It's not everyday you see yourself from a faraway view. But as Annabeth said those words, Leo finally snapped out of it. He got that she was upset, but hey, telling his girl to shut up is _never_ okay with Leo.

He stepped forwards so he was standing next to Calypso. "Hey! This isn't Calypso's fault, _Wise girl,_ so leave her out of this!

Momentarily forgetting that he now looked like Percy, he threw an arm around Calypso, attempting to cheer up the sullen girl. But as soon as he saw the expression on the others, and Annabeth's face, he immediately knew that he made a grave mistake. If he did look like Percy...then that means... Annabeth just saw her boyfriend defend his former...crush? And now her "boyfriend" had an arm around her.

Leo just always had to make things worse, didn't he?

Annabeth dropped her sword with a loud clatter, and Leo immediately took his arm of Calypso. But he was too late. With a loud sob, Annabeth was already running back towards the cabins, ignoring the shocked looks of all the other demigods.

Leo slowly looked at the others. He tried for a smile. "Whoops?"

Instead he got a shove from Percy.

"What in Hades were you thinking?"

Calypso caught his hand, preventing him from stumbling, and looked at Percy with a fire in her eyes.

"He just made a mistake! Stop blaming him for everything!"

Percy exhaled, and turned around. He put his sword into his sheath. He looked up at the sky, which was now turning a pale orange and closed his eyes. At that moment, Leo knew _exactly_ how Percy felt.

 _Why me?_

Why me?

Percy lowered his head towards the ground. Why did _he_ have to be the one that got... that got switched? Why couldn't it be...a god or goddess or something?

Imagining Ares as Aphrodite was so ridiculous that it almost brought a smile to his lips. Almost. But it faded away as soon as he thought of Annabeth alone in her cabin, crying.

Percy looked back at Leo and Calypso. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Frank, who until then, had been so quiet that Percy forgot that he and Hazel were there altogether.

"Look, I know this is kind of...disturbing, but it wasn't your fault. If it was anybodies it would be...um..."

Hazel folded her arms. "A god. Or goddess. They are the only ones who would be able to do something like this!"

Leo sighed. "You know, after saving their immortal backs, I thought that we would at least get some rest for...I don't know, a week, maybe?"

He glared at the sky, some of his old spirit returning.

"You know, whoever did this, you better watch out! BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO ANSWER TO MR McSHIZZLE THE AWESOME!"

He looked at the others.

"AND SUNSHINE, WATER BOY, METAL DETECTOR AND PUG!"

Frank coughed. "Pug?"

Leo grinned at him. "Yeah! Because that's my favorite transformation! Even after you transform, you still look so much like your normal self that we can still tell it's you!"

Frank folded his arms. "I do not!"

Percy let out a little cough, causing all the others to fall silent.

"Look, I would love to contribute to this...conversation, but I think we have bigger problems?" He gestured towards himself, to Leo, and then to the direction where Annabeth had ran off to.

Frank looked down awkwardly. "Right."

Hazel nudged Percy's arm. "Hey, why don't we get Piper and Jason? Maybe they could help!"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think that'll be a good idea. The less people know, the better. The only other person who should know is Annabeth."

Leo sighed. "So I'm supposed to pretend I'm you?"

He puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles. With a deep voice he laughed evilly.

Percy put his arms on his hips, offended. "I'm sorry, but is that supposed to be me? I do not laugh like that!"

Leo opened his mouth, probably to do another evil Percy imitation, but paused and widened his eyes at something behind Percy.

Both Percy and Hazel turned around. Percy cursed inwardly. Really? Of all times to take a walk in the plaza, why now?

Frank bit his lip. "Hey."

Jason and Piper smiled back. "Hi!"

Piper turned towards Percy. "Leo! We missed you!"

Percy sighed. Alright. He was Leo. How would Leo act? He shot a sideways glance towards Leo, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Percy looked back towards Piper and Jason, who were beginning to realize that something was wrong, or wrong with "Leo" at least.

Percy inhaled and exhaled. He knew that he had to think of something to say, fast. But thinking never was Percy's area of expertise. He usually left all the thinking to Annabeth. Annabeth... She had suffered _way_ too much today. And unless he explained everything to her, she would remain in that cabin for who knows how long.

"Leo?"

Piper's voice interrupted his own. He awkwardly ducked his head. "Um."

He looked back up(again, it seemed like all he does is look up and down) and stared into Piper's multicoloured eyes.

"Um. I would love to stay around and chat...but I kind of have to do something. With Le...Percy."

He widened his eyes at Leo. "Now!"

He turned around and started walking towards the cabins. Not long after, he heard footsteps behind him, proving that Calypso and Leo were running after him. Leo caught up to Percy and raised his eyebrows. "Annabeth?"

Percy nodded. As soon as the three of them turned and got out of Jason and Piper's line of eyesight, they immediately broke out into a run towards Annabeth's cabin. As soon as they reached the owl adorned cabin of the wisdom goddess, Percy slammed the door open, not even bothering to knock, and ran towards Annabeth who was staring at Percy, shocked.

Percy reached out and grabbed Annabeth by her shoulders. "Wise girl, listen to me okay? There's been a misunderstanding!"

Leo cleared out his throat, making Percy release Annabeth to turn around and look at him.

"So! _LEO!_ " Leo widened his eyes at Percy.

Percy widened his eyes. He had totally forgot that he was Leo!

Percy turned around to look at Annabeth. He finally realized why Annabeth had been staring at him weirdly.

He coughed nervously. "Look. You're probably a bit freaked out that _Leo_ just broke into your cabin...but well..."

Leo stepped forwards. "I'm actually Leo. And that's Percy. Weird huh?"

Annabeth scrambled backwards and looked at both of them. Realization finally dawned in her eyes as she figured out why "Leo" and "Percy" had been acting so differently.

Percy shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to smile.

After what felt like forever, Annabeth finally opened her mouth to speak.

" _WHAAAAAAAAT?"_

 ** _Hey again! This is silverwolf002. Recently I've been thinking about the best way to end this thing, but can't think of an answer, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review with different opinions. Calypso/Leo? Annabeth/Percy? Percy/Calypso? Annabeth/Leo? Would anybody else get switched?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
